Bounty hunter
by 3rd wheel
Summary: Hiccup left berk but then was captured by outcast's where he was tortured by them for two years then is saved by a mysterious man and is traind to perfection while he's been gone Berk has become savage what happens when he needs to go get a bounty from them? (rated T because im paranoid dont own Httyd only my OC's)
1. chapter 1 rewrite

_**AN(as you can see I rewritten): it So before people say anything I said in my last AN in never let the past go that after this story I will post that chapter fully of big4 in Hogwarts so this is a Hiccup runs away story yeah I know another but these are the best type in my opinion and if you want the best HTTYD fic out there go search for 'Hichups' the best and first fan fiction I've read so without further ado may I present the first chapter of… **_

_**Bounty hunter **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Catching a criminal **_

Hiccup walked down the street of the village '_no' _thought Ferociter _'Hiccup was killed in that prison and Ferociter was born' _

Confused? Allow me to explain while hic- Ferociter walks through the streets for his bounty.

-Flashback-

_Hiccup was leaving he had to otherwise he would be someone he wasn't a dragon killer but in reality he was a dragon rider he couldn't bare all the adoring fans that gathered around him asking him tips on how to take down dragons he couldn't take the pride in his father's eyes which he had earned through lies and worst of all Astrid had almost found out about Toothless. Somehow Astrid had bought his cover story and had wandered off to tell the village that Hiccup was cheating. _

_He was now flying through the air he didn't know how long it had been but he was flying over a very weird island it was completely barren all the trees were charred and burned and there was nothing else except fo- something hit them and they blacked. _

_Hiccup woke up. It was dark but the room was big he looked around it was a big room it looked like someone got a big spoon and scooped out the rock to create these cells he then saw the light from the corridor he crawled towards it and looked out there was a guard he looked like he was asleep._

"_Where am I" _

_The guard bolted straight up right and looked around he saw no one looked into the cell then saw Hiccup, jumped and ran off. Hiccup didn't have to wonder for long where he went because he came back with a person Hiccup hoped to never meet. Alvin the treacherous. _

"_Where's Toothless?" asked Hiccup as soon as Alvin was in front of him_

"_The nigh 'fury id be more concerned about what were gonna do to you but to reply to your question In a cell down stairs. Now is it right that you can train dragons or is that just the weirdest dragon in existent" Hiccup nodded "you are going to train are dragons or… you really don't want to know the punishment"_

"_What makes you think id train dragons for you Alvin?" _

"_Because if you don't than we'll 'ave ta torcha ya till you give in" _

"_Never" spat Hiccup _

"_Okay then" was Alvin's reply _

_That's how the two years of hell started for Hiccup they beat him whipped him and scared him physically and mentally. They even went as far as to cut his right eye out and sawing his leg and arm off. _

_That was the day Hiccup died and Ferociter was born. _

_Hiccup woke up with pain going through his body he couldn't feel his left leg he opened his eyes but it wasn't the wall of his cell with the markings which he'd done every day instead it was a wood wall with a fireplace. He looked around the room it was a mysterious cabin and there was a figure seated at a chair next to the fire everything inside was bare only a second bed and chair were in the room. _

"_Your awake good for a moment I thought you wouldn't wake up" _

"_Where's Toothless" Hiccup remembered that sometimes he was allowed to see the night fury _

"_He's at the end of your bed" The man answered, Hiccup sat up and looked to the end of the bed and there two green eyes looked back at him. Hiccup looked over the body of the night fury there were scars all over him some newer then others. He looked back to the man in the chair._

"_Who are you?" asked Hiccup _

"_I am Conscience I am going to teach you through a new way to live" _

"_Where am I and what are you talking about and why is my leg numb and my arm"_

"_You are in a village called Hopeless here several famous Vikings were born here, here they favour brain and broan. As for what I'm talking about I'm gonna teach you to be a bounty hunter before you ask I used magic to get you here and as for your leg and arm there is nothing but special prothestetics I made it changes to several attachments" _

_Hiccup let these bits of info sink in one by one Hopeless it was a nice place despite the name, he'd been there a few times on chief and heir visits, He'd heard of bounty hunters, they were big in a faraway land called America they were people specialized in hunting people who were wanted and was paid for doing so, twice the amount if they brought them back alive trader Johann have told him story's about them, and his leg was gone so- WAIT WHAT!_

_He through the covers off the bed and looked at his legs, right below his knee was a miniature barrel it was long as well he tried moving his legs up and a bit slid out the way and out came a fake leg (like the one in HTTYD2.)He did it again and it turned into a leg that looked like it was designed for flight then he flipped it again to reveal a spike what this was for he didn't want to know. He then did the same to the hand out came a hammer, a normal hand, a spike similar to the leg, a sword and finally a weird thing with double tubes and two spinning bits with holes. He went to flip to see the next one when. BANG! The thing went off and was still smoking he looked to the wall to see a hole in it he flipped it down and it went to a meal fist. _

_He looked over to Conscience "Sorry. What is it though?" _

"_It a devise popular in the America's it's called a shotgun it's a mini version" _

"_It's from- get outta here America doesn't exist" _

"_It's my house and yes America does exist" _

"_So what happens now?" _

"_Training" he said simply _

_They walked outside, hiccup stumbling a little but toothless helping and he was able to walk. They walked into a back yard, it was medium sized and walled off at the sides and back. There was a rack of swords by the wall. _

"_Switch to your sword attachment" _

_Hiccup did as he said. Conscience grabbed a sword and faced hiccup in a fighting stance. Toothless was watching a mused at the side lines. Suddenly he lunged forward Hiccup only just blocked in time, Conscience then swiped up to the side Hiccup swung down and met his sword, from his cell he saw how the men fought with swords, he then swung up left and lunged forward Conscience blocked and jumped forward and head butted Hiccup, Hiccup fell over. _

"_No fair" he mumbled _

"_Not really" he said helping Hiccup back up _

"_Again" he said _

_They went again and again until he finally managed to disarm his opponent. Then Conscience did something very creepy he summoned up three blue people. _

"_Switch to the shotgun and shoot at the targets" _

_He did he hit the first one and missed the other two _

"_Again" _

_They did this for a few more hours until he was able to hit two targets it was now dark so they went inside _

"_We'll continue tomorrow" _

_Hiccup just passed out on his bed _

_7 years later _

_Hiccup looked back over the years he had improved dramatically he could disarm or kill any opponent disarmed or armed he could shoot any target moving or stationary. _

_Conscience approached him while he was in the forge sharpening his sword attachment _

"_Hello I have you're first bounty bring him back alive or dead either way it's a nice price" _

"_Okay Toothless!" The night fury dropped from the roof and warbled annoyed at being disturbed from his sleep. In a normal village people would have freaked out but here in Hopelessness he had changed their view so really everyone just walked by a few gave Hiccup a wave. "Were going on an adventure!" _

"_Wait" Hiccup paused from climbing onto the night fury "I have this for you" Conscience handed over a mask it had a lens that could zoom in, it was black it looked like a skull but around where the other eye should be (where his missing one was) there was an eye patch that could flip up. The mouth had wires coming out bent in odd directions and two fangs on the left side and right side in the corners of the mouth. On the forehead there was the word 'Ferociter' on the inside it was covered in black velvet. "To cover your identity" _

"_Thank you what does this mean" he said pointing at the word 'Ferociter' _

"_It means Defiance in Latin" _

"_Why that word?" _

"_so you remember that you defied the old ways and made a new better one you are walking defiance of the old ways"_

_-End flashback- _

_5 years after_

So those are the origins of ferociter

"Like what you see" asked a Random girl from a group of three others on the corner of a back alley.

"I'm married" Said (_**What name should I say Hiccup or frociter?) **_it was not a lie, he was married to a women who he had met on his travels 3 years ago. The women immediately lost interest and tried to tell herself to someone else who was passing by.

His target was in sight, the man was convicted of thievery so no need to bring back dead that's not how he did it anyway. He walked up to the man then when they were passing an alley he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him into the alley and shoved him up against a wall.

"Hey what th-"

Convict P.O.V

The man that had pushed him to the wall was wherein a mask and a cloak it was midnight black and was outlined with green.

"Sir" so formal for a man that just shoved me up against a wall he thought "Sir you are charged with thievery and I am here to turn in your bounty" he then turned me round so I was facing the wall I felt rope rap around his hands "Toothless"

Suddenly a black creature dropped down from the roof of a building "N-n-n-"

"Night fury, I know"

"Well why you aren't killing it"

He felt the ropes tighten painfully after he said that "He's my friend you dim witted Viking"

"Wait you're not a Viking… where are you from"

"Just because I'm not a Viking doesn't mean I'm not from around here" and that was all he heard before being knocked out

In Hopeless prison

"Okay, thank you, here's your cash"

The guard dropped the six gold coins into his open had Hiccup nodded his thanks and wondered back home he wondered through the streets of Hopelessness where dragons flew over not raiding but delivering baskets of fish outside of peoples doors. He smiled and ran home when he reached the door he picked up the basket of fish with his hook hand and opened his door.

He opened the door and looked around the room it as a long room it had a small pit dug out in the centre and there was a fire going in the pit at the corners of the room there were four pillars on the right there was a stair case on the left a door way that led to the kitchen. there was a bench around the fire and there were two figures sitting there then the shout of "Daddy!" and the two figures ran over and hugged his leg he laughed dropped the basket and picked up the children and hugged them

"Welcome home love!" said a women in the kitchen she had black hair, bright blue eyes, tall and slender frame she was wearing a blue shirt and brown baggy trousers "did you collect the fish"

"Yep like always Lucy, how were the kids while I was gone"

"James painted a bird's eye view of the island and Linda created her first axe in the forge"

"Good for yo-" Hiccup was tackled to the ground by Toothless and being treated to a saliva shower

"Yes I know I haven't seen you in 30 minutes"

Toothless grumbled and got off him, Hiccup scratched him under the chin where he then fainted. Hiccup took off his mask and put on his casual hat it had a large brim and a big sticking out bit on top (in his travels he picked up a hat, a cow boy hat, from America) and then went into the kitchen where Lucy was doing the washing up, he hugged her from behind "And how has m'ladys day been?"

"Uneventful as always" She turned around in his hug and hugged him right back then looked up and kissed him.

"eeewww" said the two kids

Hiccup broke the embraced wandered back into the living room and picked up his son by the hook and his daughter by the hand.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" he asked

"They insisted on staying up until you got home" replied Lucy

"You two know I don't get back till late" he said

"Yeah well we will happily go to bed and not put up a fight" said James

"Good because you had no choice" he said going upstairs still holding them by the back of their shirts and walking into their room and dumping them on there bed's. "I'll be back in a few minutes and you better be in bed!" with that he hugged them both and went back down stairs.

"When are you going to tell them about your job?" asked Lucy

"I work in the forge nothing else" replied Hiccup

"No your other job"

"You know how they'd react I can't until later in life"

In James and Linda's room

"-are you going to tell them about your job" they heard there mom ask

"I work in the forge nothing else" they heard there dad reply

"You know how they'd react I can't until later in life"

They turned to each other

"What other job do you think Dad has?" asked James

"I don't know" replied Lucy

"Hang on" James holds up a finger and listens to the conversation

"If I tell them I'm a bounty hunter they wouldn't be happy"

"But they don't know what that is"

"Trust me they'd find out have you seen hopeless library? Hundreds upon hundreds of books one of them must say something about it probably a book I've brought back from the America's"

James gave a questioning look at his sister.

"America? I thought dad said that doesn't exist"

"Well he's been keeping secrets from u

Then there was a knocking at the door

"Come in" they heard Dad say

Conscience voice sounded

"In a few days we must go to a meeting" said Conscience

"Hello to you to I'm fine thanks for asking" said there dad's sarcastic voice

"It's about berk" said Conscience

"What about Berk" said there dad's voice suddenly serious "all I know is that they've become a lot more savage and pillage a lot more villages then is healthy for a village? That could have somthig to do with there new chief Snotlout the big nose"

"Well all I know about the meeting is it's about a bounty and they want the best it's not for a few days so start packing"

_**AN: So what do ya think tell me in the reviews and what should I call hiccup, Hiccup or Ferociter. Also my dog recently died so yeah I'm not too happy right now and the ages of my characters so far **_

_**Conscience-unknown **_

_**Hiccup-29 **_

_**Lucy-28**_

_**James and Linda- 8 **_

_**Tothless-268 **_

_**So yeah remember what should I call Hiccup? Hiccup or Ferociter? And Ferociter does actually mean 'Defiance' in Latin.**_


	2. to Berk

_**AN: Sorry that it took a while so guess what people in the reviews spotted some good points the one that stands out the most is the kids. Hiccup married 3 years ago and their 8 but I just had an idea so this chapter shall explain the age conundrum but these things are to be expected considering its my second proper fan fiction so yeah :D**_

_**Bounty hunter **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**The meeting **_

They stayed up all night listening to the conversation but nothing interesting was said so they went to sleep

'_Fire. Fire everywhere burning people, buildings on fire there house on fire, a man a huge man standing there on a ship sailing away with a smaller muscular man beside him' _James woke up with a start he felt the sweat going down his head he looked around no flames his sister was safe they weren't in some horrible orphanage or a burning village they were with their adoptee parents with this knowledge he went back to sleep.

'_A dragon, black as night landing in the town centre a man with a women over his shoulder "Help!" James hears his sister scream. The man looks over to them he puts the women on the creature behind him then walks toward them they see the man where's a mask "Come with me if you want to live" __**(no pun intended)**__ he said they accepted the hand' _

Next morning

James woke up to the smell of cooked fish he looked over to his sister's bed it was empty but there was a note on her bed. He got up and went over to her bed he picked it up all it said was.

_Go to the library meet me there _

_-Lucy _

James decided not to argue knowing how angry his sister gets when she's angry he walked downstairs to see his dad reading through some sort of book and his mother cooking breakfast.

"Hello you're just in time for breakfast" said Lucy

He sat down and ate fast then got up said goodbye and ran to the Library. The Hopeless Library door unlike other villages who just had a small wood shack, was a big building with two stone pillars either side of the door, and the walls surrounding it were also stone. He opened the doors to reveal several rows of bookcases each containing hundreds of books each sorted by subject and these cases were pretty big reaching to the ceiling a good 10 meters above he spotted his sister at a table with 4 books around her she was reading one of them he walked over.

She looked up startled nut seeing him relaxed and signalled him over

"What was that about?" he asked

"Worried you were dad or someone else" She replied

"Okay so what are the books?" he asked

"All the books from or about America" she replied

"Well this is going to be easy" he said picking up a book.

After several hours of searching they found nothing they were on the last book titled 'American dictionary' they didn't hold much hope for it but they decided they might as well try. They opened it to reveal it was a letter coded system thy turned to the start of the 'B' section and started searching. After a few minutes James whispered "got it" she looked in and read _**(from Wikipedia which I don't own) **__'A bounty hunter captures fugitives for a monetary reward (bounty). Other professional names, mainly used in the United States, include bail enforcement agent, bail agent, recovery agent, bail recovery agent, or fugitive recovery agent. Sometimes, such a person is referred to as a bounty killer if a murder is required to collect the bounty.' _

They looked at each other "What should we do now?" asked James

"Confront him" she replied

On berk

"- So that's everything any questions?" asked chief snotlout the big nosed

"Yes master sir chief high commander Snotlout!" asked Tuff "Should we really raid villages?"

Snotlout was irritated by the remark but also prideful at all the titles "you know why! Gobber doesn't want to make are weapons since the useless left! So the only way to get them is by raiding villages" replied Snotlout

-_Flashback-_

_Astrid needed her axe sharpened for some reason ever since Hiccup left when it was sharpened it was sloppy "Gobber! You need to sharpen my axe again!" she found Gobber sitting in the room staring at the fire several barrels of ale were there _

"_Put it on the pile with the rest" he said drunkenly pointing to a big pile of weapons all chipped and dull _

"_No I need it sharpened now why aren't you happy to be rid of the useless surely he only took up a bit of space and no more houses are in pieces all he ever did was-" _

_Gobber cut her off "OUT, OUT HOW DARE YOU" He shouted picking her up and trowing her out of his shop "HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM USELESS HE SPENT HOURS MAKING THAT AXE UNTIL HE GOT IT PERFECT AND ALL OF YOUR WEPONS LOOK FOR THE H.H.H AT THE BOTTOM OF THERE HANDELS!" he bellowed at her and at the crowed that had gathered_

"_no my farther said that you-"_

"_WELL HE'S A LYING PRICK IS'NT HE!" _

"_Very bad excuse Gobber to cover up the fact that you can't be bothered to make of service our weapon Gobber!" said snotlout future chief to the tribe _

_But Gobber had already wondered off back into his hut. _

_-end flashback- _

"Why don't you just train a new one?" asked a white haired ex-chief stoick

"Because that involves effort!" he replied "Now meeting dismissed" everyone filed out all that were left were Snotlout and Astrid

He looked up when he heard Footsteps coming closer "ah hello babe what do you want"

"A divorce"

"But I don't want to, plus you agreed and I didn't need to bribe you or black mail you"

"I was drunk as hel!" she screamed at him

"And who's fault was that?" he asked

"Yours! you invited me into the forest where you then made me drink loads of alcohol then you asked and I said yes because I thought you were Hiccup, the alcohol had made my vision go funny and that's who I wanted to marry till you took it all away from me!" she screamed back

"Too bad you're better off with me rather than him" he said and tried to kiss her but she had already run off and he was sure she was crying.

On Hopeless

Hiccup was molding a sword into shape when he heard two people greet Toothless and then walk up behind him he put down his equipment and turned around to face his two children.

"Hello how can I help and what is it that I'm helping with?"

"We know you're second job" they replied his eyes widened in shock and the colours drained from his face

"ho-h-how?"

"We overheard you and mum and then went to research it in the library"

"Damn I owe Lucy a silver"

"What?" they asked

"Me and your mum had a bet held to see if you'd discover it or I'd have to tell you"

"Have you ever had to kill someone?"

Silence. There was a long silence how long they did'nt know before he could reply Conscience appeared at the door "Come on we need to set off!" and with that he ran off. Hiccup got on one knee and hugged both his children and whispered

"I don't think your old enough to know the answer to that yet" and with that Hiccup got up and walked to the ship

There he found his wife waiting he walked up to her and put a silver in her hand "Which bet this for?" she asked smirking then saw his expression and said "I should go ask them?" she asked he nodded and with that he walked onto the boat Toothless following Quickly after saying good bye to Lucy's dragon stormfly a beautiful blue and yellow nadder.

She watched it sail off and felt two presences behind her "What did you ask him?" She asked

"Well we found out he was a bounty hunter" Lucy looked at the silver in her hand "then we asked if he'd killed someone" Linda replied

She turned around shocked "YOU DID WHAT" She hissed at them

Several days later on freezing to death guest room.

"-and the meeting should be starting now" said Conscience they both got up and walked to the giant building.

They knocked on the door "ENTER!" they entered the large room it had pillars around the edges and a circular table instead of the rows of tables and in the centre of the table was a hole in the table then below was a fire pit.

"Are you Ferociter and his agent Conscience asked chief megaton the meat head around the table were the chiefs of all the tribes that had been a victim of the hooligans including but not limited to Dagur the deranged and his heir Ian the insane, Norbert the nut job and his heir Cain the crazy, big boobied Bertha and her heir camacazi the suicidal

"That I am and please call me Hiccup" he replied bowing and taking his hat off they all gasped

"Hiccup is that really you?" asked camacazi as she looked to his arm, eye and leg

"In the flesh" he replied "So can we get down to business or are you just gonna stare at me like I have two head's"

"Well I'd like to know what happened to your limbs" asked Dagur

"Ask Alvin the treacherous" he said bitterly

Everyone dropped the subject as it was clearly an awkward subject "But aren't you a Hooligan?" asked Camacazi the room instantly became hostile everyone drew swords and stood up

"woah, woah, woah I'm a Hopeless through and through and I'd put them away if I were you I wouldn't want him to hurt you"

"Who"

"Him" he said pointing behind him they turned to see a black dragon hanging from the roof staring at them not growling or being hostile just staring curiously

"woah" camacazi breathed she knew dragon were real but she'd never seen one up close

"A night fury the reason I left berk and no Dagur you are not killing him" said hiccup "now I suggest you sit down and put the weapons away and he won't kill you"

They did what he said slowly eyeing the dragon suspiciously.

"So what do you want?" Hiccup asked

"We need you to capture a list of people they are Snotlout jorgenson, Astrid jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut Ingerman, tuffnut thornstan any question?"

"So Astrid did get married" he mumbled "no problems" he said

"Good now if you don't get them no problems there's always plan B-"

"Plan B?"

"we declare war as a joint force and transportation is sorted out for you we have a bo-"

The dragon grumbled behind them climbed down and walked towards Hiccup and sat next to him

"okay I see your method of transportation if the chiefs and Conscience would join me for negations of money and forces"

The chiefs got up and walked into a back room with Conscience hesitating and finally joining in the back room. This just left hiccup and the heirs.

"So what's been happening everyone thought you were… dead" to everyone's surprise he laughed

"I nearly was, Me and Toothless got caught by Alvin the treacherous and that's how my two years of being tortured he cut off my arm, leg and eye" some gasped at this

"Why and how did you of all people survive" asked Ian the insane

"He wanted me to train dragons"

Toothless chose that moment to lick Hiccup on the side of the head. Hiccup switched his arm attachment to a paint brush slid it down the side of his head and painted his saliva back along the dragons head and along his nose the dragon looked at him as if to say _'how dare you' _he then turned back "And I had him I was allowed to visit him then after I woke up from having the leg and arm sawed off and Conscience apparently saved me and taught me the ways of a bounty hunters I got married adopted two kids and am happy anything else"

Suddenly Ian the insane burst out laughing "you don't expect up us to believe you a useless runt survived torture of the worst kind and then got married and kids-"

BANG! Ian fell over with an 'oof' as his chair was shot out from underneath him everyone looked at Ian then back to Hiccup and saw a circular double barrelled thing that was still smoking

"Want to say anything else anyone?" he asked looking around. Everyone nodded, Camacazi was shocked this was not the quivering wreck of a boy she once knew this was a confident man.

"Okay come on Hiccup to berk" said Conscience walking out of the room.

"IAN! Are you alright" asked dagur

"yeah Hiccup just did something weird and my chair is now in pieces"

Everyone looked to Hiccup who just gave a smile and walked out Toothless did his 'Toothless smile' and walked out they heard a flap of wings and a cry of 'too Berk!'

'and now' Camacazi thought 'he's a man on a mission'


	3. return and retreive

_**AN: So in the comments can I see a vote happen in the reviews **_

_**Vote1. HTTYD Xover HALO big 4 **_

_**Vote2. HTTYD big4 apocalypse **_

_**Vote3. Conscience origins **_

_**Vote4. Big 4 space adventure**_

_**If I take a while to update it's because I'm writing stuff for future story's also the vote just means which will be written first.**_

Hiccup was anxious. He was going back to the place he'd sworn never go back too why? For money to feed his family. Why? Because he loved them. Why? Because they were the best people in his life. Why? Because they made his life amazing.

These questions circled his head and sure enough when he came out of thought it was the middle of the day and he was in the forest just on the outskirts of the village. They landed on a very thick branch of an old oak tree, it had grown since Hiccup had last seen it. He watched for a few minutes watching little kids run through the streets people laughing and talking without a care in the world.

"I could take on five whispering deaths with both arms tied behind my back!" said a boasting voice he recognised.

His targets came round the corner of a house. Astrid next to Snotlout, Fishlegs holding hands with a laughing Ruffnut and Tuffnut banging a rock against his head. He smiled that was the best picture he'd ever see of these people before he put them behind bars. He frowned at that thought.

He decided to put his plan into action. Jumping down from the tree (he had told Toothless to wait further in the forest) he picked up a stone and chucked it hitting Snotlout between the eye's. Snotlout being your typical Viking didn't even flinch but he still noticed he looked around saw Hiccup and shouted. "Hey you come here!" He didn't recognise Hiccup because of his mask. Hiccup complied with the order walking over to Snotlout.

"Take off that mask let me see the face I need to pummel" demanded Snotlout once Hiccup was directly in front of them, they were all giving him a funny stare.

Hiccup did nothing

"What do you think your playing at?" asked Snotlout

"I was playing the game 'hit the stupidest person you could see'" he replied before running off

"GET HIM!" Yelled Snotlout running after him the gang looked at each other shrugged and ran after him

They ran through the forest following the man's cape as it fluttered behind him, suddenly they stumbled into a clearing the man was on the other side just standing there

"you-are-dead" panted Snotlout

The man looked himself over "I clearly am not" he said then a black blur landed beside him it was a dragon black as night with piercing emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry we'll kill it for you but your still going to jail" said Snotlout

"First off I'm not going to jail secondly even try to kill him and you will die and lastly you're the ones going to jail" he said this while climbing onto it's back Fishlegs gasped, they followed his gaze to see a saddle an artificial tail and a prosthetic leg . The man reached down and opened up a very long bag he pulled out a tube with two handles at the end it was wood it had three other wood bits, one connected the bottom of the tube one connected to that tube and one going into the bag connected to the second one and the saddle the tube itself had runes carved all over it.

He then pressed a button on the end of it and there was a loud 'Clunck' then he pressed it again and a net shot out, as the man had been talking they had been slowly walking closer to each other they were now in a group so the net managed to capture them all.

"LET US OUT AT ONCE!" Yelled Astrid

"My dear Astrid you really need to work on social skills and politeness"

The dragon then took off soon there limbs went numb must be some sort of poison smeared on the ropes thought Astrid was still annoyed by Fishleg's foot in her face now she knew why he was called fish legs the smell was horrible, there were four ropes connecting to the mouth of the net under the dragon so they two were lifted into the air

They then saw a boat on one of the beaches that surrounded the isle of berk when they hovered above it a multi-coloured man opened up some sort of metal cage to another deck they were then dropped in they hit the floor with a thud! And they heard a clang from above them the net fell away from them and they looked around they were in some sort of viewing cage there were bars 360 degrees around them. A few minutes later after the feeling in their arms and legs were back the black dragon came down and lied down next to the cage.

On deck

"Great work Hiccup!" congratulated Conscience

Hiccup stayed silent

"Something wrong?" asked Conscience

"Are we the good guys" Hiccup asked slowly

Conscience sighed Hiccup would every so often ask this

"I don't know Hiccup I don't know"

Suddenly there was a cry of "HEY YOU STOP RIGHT YTHERE AND RETURN THE CHIEF AND OTHERS" Yelled a voice Hiccup recognised

A few minutes earlier

Stoick was looking for Snotlout and the others Gobber was with him. They had searched the entire village and had decided to go to the beaches where they would usually hang out. What they didn't expect was the boat that was harboured in the sea a few meter's away from shore they were going to ask who and why they were there but they heard the flap of wings and ran behind a boulder.

When they looked round they saw a black dragon with a net beneath it they recognised the people in it. They saw the dragon hover above the ship then drop them and it landed.

"What should we do stoick?" asked Gobber

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "HEY YOU STOP RIGHT YTHERE AND RETURN THE CHIEF AND OTHERS" Yelled Stoick followed closely by Gobber it was about a second before Stoick realised the flaw in his plan because the boat was in the sea and not harboured how he was going to get there? That's when the talons picked them both up and flew back to the ship and landed with a thud in a hole.

"Chief and Gobber" said a female voice then hands helped them up

"Astrid Snotlout and the others your all here" Stoick said after getting his breath back

"yeah but hopefully we can escape if we all think" said Astrid

There was a laugh behind them "with what?" and they turned to see the man who they had been chasing and his black devil.

Stoick recognised it as a night fury and yelled and rammed the bars but they didn't even quiver

"Don't do that but why are you doing that?" asked the man

"That's the beast that killed my son!"

The man laughed "fraid not Stoick" there was a pause "I'm the man that did that"

There was silence then "I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Stoick

Astrid decided to use a trick she learnt "I bet you're a real brave man riding a night fury would you like to show us you handsome man?" she asked in a flattering tone

He laughed again "Astrid I'm sorry but I'm already married with two kids"  
>"How do you know are names?" asked Astrid a bit disappointed<p>

"Well lets just say I'm an old victim of yours" he said taking of his mask

"H-hiccup?" said Stoick disbelieving

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger! **_

_**Also over the days of writing this I've had several ideas so those to come!**_


	4. the journey from harbour 9 34 (i had to

_**AN:**_ _**So I have an ending which will have character death and shall cause a sequel to be made but without further ado the fourth chapter to… **_

_**Bounty hunter **_

_**Chapter four **_

_**What have you been doing!? **_

"H-Hiccup" said stoick disbelieving

"The one and only"

Stoick suddenly gasped "Hiccup what happened to you?"

They all looked to see not only a prosthetic leg but also a prosthetic hand and an eye patch

"Well I could reply or you could ask Alvin the treacherous"

Snotlout only just noticing said "arr what we were beaten by a cripple" that's when Astrid's fist met his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Snotlout in disbelief

"Defending the man I'd like to marry!" she shouted back at him

"Sorry Astrid but already married with two kids sorry to rain on your parade" Astrid paused at his words and looked at him shocked so did everyone else

Married!? He was married with kids... when she found this women she would tear her limb from limb! She would use her bones as chicken feed "MARRIED" She shrieked

"Yup just like you are too Snotlout" he said

"He tricked me" she said Quickly

"sure" he said unconvinced

Snotlout was already laughing "oh you're such a bad liar" he said wiping a tear from his eye.

Hiccup looked at him "Well I shall prove to you I'm not because were heading to Hopeless next so I can see how they're getting on"

"But I've been there and never seen you" said Stoick

"How long ago?"

"Last was two years after you left"

"I was having my limbs sawn off around that time so you wouldn't have seen me"

That when Conscience came in to view

"We'll be in Hopeless in around 10 minutes"

"Oh by the way Stoick Conscience Conscience Stoick Conscience is the man who saved me" Stoick shook Consciences hand through the bars

"Thank you" whispered Stoick

"It's my job" he whispered back with a wink

"So how did we get to Hopeless so fast?" Asked Gobber

"Well steam supplied by dragons turns these four massive paddling wheels that propel us much faster"

"What kind of dragons and what's the night fury's name?" asked Fishlegs

"Well we like to use gronkles and his name is Toothless because he can retract his teeth"

Stoick looked at the creature that had took his son away but what Hiccup said next caused him to reconsider

"He was the only thing that kept me sane for those two long years" Hiccup said there was a silence then a thump rocked the whole ship

"Oops sorry forgot to go back up and park" and Conscience then ran back upstairs followed by Hiccup there were cheers when they were out of site.

"Git" muttered Snotlout

They were there just thinking about the changes to Hiccup when he came down followed by two children and a women

"Gang and Gobber and stoick meet my wife Lucy and my two children Linda and James" Astrid narrowed her eye's so this was the women who took her Hiccup away from her!

"Alright enough how much did he have too pay you?"

The women and two children looked confusedly at Hiccup who just shrugged

"Pardon?"

"How much did he have to pay you to pretend to be his wife and children?"

The women looked like she had been slapped "How dare you" she then walked up to the bars reached her hand through and slapped him across the face

Hiccup clearly trying to stop a fight quickly came over and introduced her to his father they both shook hands.

There was a Thunder drum roar which was clearly supposed to be a horn and Conscience came down and said "Say your goodbyes were going" He then ran upstairs Hiccup turned to his wife pecked her on the cheek before leading her upstairs to the top deck.

One hour later (_**Sponge bob French announcer guy voice) **_

Hiccup was sleeping on his hammock on ship dreaming when something heavy fell on him he woke up with a start and looked around he was in his hammock and there was a sack on top of him full of cooked fish

"Were near Freezing so give them there last decent meal" said Conscience

Hiccup got up shakily and walked with the sack down the stairs to see there prisoners all asleep in a pile he walked over and banged on the bars. They all shot bolt upright with mumbles of 'oh it wasn't a dream' he then chucked some fish through the bars one for each of them

Then the ship came to a holt the creak of the Turing wheels stopped so they had landed he unlocked the door Toothless growling threateningly in case the tried anything he then tied there hands together and led them outside. They flinched at the sunlight after being shut down there in the dark it had that effect on them when they stepped foot on the dock they looked around to see a crowed all booing and cheering that the rogue chief and his best men and women had been captured.

Hiccup put on a satisfied smirk when he saw the stunned and surprised faces of the heirs and chief's but his smirk changed to a furrowed brow when he saw a man he wanted to punch. Alvin the treacherous.

He whispered to Toothless "Keep an eye on the and walked towards him. The crowed separated in front of him as he walked he flicked his hand to the devise he decided to call 'shotgun' and when he was in front of Alvin the Treacherous aimed it straight at his chest.

"What do ye think ye doin kid?!" asked Alvin

"You shouldn't have come here Alvin" he said taking off his mask

Alvin gasped "YOU!" He shouted "You're supposed to be in my dungeon"

"Well I'm not am I" he said

A guard came running over "Alright enough you two you just get your prisoners to the great hall and you will stay away from him"

Hiccup turned and began to walk away then he heard Alvin say "Yeah you run like the little runt you are"

Hiccup paused changed his weapon to the metal fist and turned 180 degrees hitting Alvin square in the face he went flying back 2 meters before landing in an unconscious heap

He then walked back to the group who were all looking shocked and in wide eyed awe at him he put the mask back on and said "Come on then" like nothing had happened.

When they entered the hall they saw everyone seated at a circular table all there past victims the Meatheads the bog burglars even the berserkers and outcasts.

"Good work ferociter!" said Mogadon

"Why have you brought the ex-chief and the blacksmith?" asked Dagur

"Well they kinda found the ship and they knew too much so I had no choice I don't expect extra payment" he said

Payment? Thought Stoick his son was being paid to do this!

"well let the court proceed chief Snotlout jorgenson of the hairy hooligans! You are charged with burglary and slaughter how do you plea?" asked Mogadon

"We needed weapons!" he said obviously looking over the obvious point of

"and why did you not just request weapons?" asked Mogadon

Snotlout remained silent

"Very well I sentence 1 life sentence _**(28-27 years)**_ imprisonment!" and with that he brought down his hammer the decision was made.

_**AN: So how was that review also check out my parody of red dwarth called iron gronckle but anyways review favourite follow!**_


	5. plans and the past

_**AN: Sup! **_

_**Bounty hunter **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Jail break and murder **_

As Hiccup led them to their cells he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty but his mind was taken with the thought _why is Alvin here he wasn't here last time does he want to capture me? Or does he want to murder me_.

**CLANG **

**CLANG **

**CLANG **

Went the cell doors they were all facing each other in there cells

Ruffnut with Astrid, Snotlout with Tufffnut and Fishlegs and Stoick and Gobber.

"I'll come back later and give you your meals" Said Hiccup with that he walked out when he got out he went and found Toothless lying in the shade of a house and people passing giving him a wide birth. Hiccup walked up to him and lay down by his side his boat wasn't scheduled for another few hours so he sat there and looked around he was looking at the plaza a hive of activity merchants selling there wears people chatting and laughing. He got out his sketch book and began to draw.

After a few hours of drawing various drawings he got up and went to the prisons when he got there the guards handed him the meal a brown pile of slop as he walked towards their cells he dumped their meals over the side into the sea and brought out of his jacket some cooked fish when he arrived at their cell's he was welcomed with.

"Well look who it is the useless traitor" said Snotlout

"How long did it take you to come up with that a few hours?" Asked Hiccup as he handed out the fish when he reached Snotlout he gave him the smallest one.

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked Stoick

"Go home wait for a bounty do some flying" he said as he walked away.

Back on Hopeless

He walked into his house to find his wife and kids sitting round the fire they looked at him when he came in. he went and sat down next to his wife.

"Kid's before I left you asked me a question"

They both looked worriedly at him but when he looked into their eye's he saw curiosity

"Well it all happened a few years ago-"

-_Flash back- _

_Hiccup sharpening a sword in the blacksmith when a big guy comes up behind him and says _

"_Sir in the view of your dragon's and your disabilities I am here on behalf of the village to take away your dragon so he can have an abled bodied person who can look after him better but also your two kids so they can find a better parents" _

_When he mentioned Toothless and taking him away Toothless had started growling when he said take away the children that's when he pounced pinning the man to the ground. _

"_Toothless enough" _

_He looked the man up and down red beard brown eyes more fat then brains _

"_Tell you what I'll make a deal if I beat you one on one I get to keep Toothless and if I lose you can have him" _

"_Deal" the man said _

"So what happened?"

"I beat him but he came back in the middle of the night"

_SMASH! _

_Hiccup sat bolt upright Lucy was sitting up terrified _

"_Hiccup there's someone downstairs go see who it is"_

_Hiccup nodded and got up and walked downstairs to see the room was a mess pots pans food and the bench covered the floor and there was the man dragging out Toothless who was covered in bolas but on his back was a basket and inside that were two bound up in ropes children. _

_Without thinking he tackled the man to the ground and started throwing punches, the man threw him off and ran out the door hiccup goy up and followed they ran through the dark streets towards a boat that was clearly his. Hiccup put on a burst of speed and just as his boat was a meter away from the dock he jumped only just making it. _

_Hiccup got up and drew his sword the man lunged forward Hiccup side stepped and swung his sword from the left side. It continued like this for a few minutes both had cuts and bruises on them Hiccup then pushed the man to the floor. He then put his foot down on the man's chest _

"_You'll never be good enough for your famil-"_

_Hiccup switched to his spike foot and brought it down straight into his neck. Blood seeping into the deck he looked in horror only now realizing what he's done. _

_-end flashback- _

"-so that's my first time" he finished his children look at him for a moment then run up to him and hug him. He's a bit surprised at first but then hugs them back.

"I think we all need some sleep" says lucy they all go upstairs to bed

Later

James woke up to the sound of moans and groans and the occasional slapping sound of skin coming from his parents room. he looked over to her sister's bad and see's she's awake too.

"Sounds like either mum or dad have a stomach ache"

"Yeah" she agreed

"So what do you think of dad's story?" he asked

"I think the guy kinda deserved it"

"Agreed"

They lay there awake for a few hours until eventually the sounds stopped and they were able to go to sleep.

Meanwhile in freezing jail.

Astrid woke to the sound of boots hitting the floor and looked up to see two figures unlocking their cell door Alvin and Dagur. They opened it up and whispered

"come on were getting you back to berk" she got up kicked Ruffnut and walked out after all the cells were unlocked Alvin led them to a ship their he led them on and they started off towards berk,

"so what is it you would like Alvin and Dagur?" asked Stoick

Alvin and Dagur got a mad glint in their eye that said revenge very clearly.

"We'd like to ally with you and take over the archipelago"


	6. the amazing plan

_**AN: So second to last chapter enjoy!**_

_**Bounty hunter **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**The amazing plan**_

Hopeless one week later

2 days before invasion

Hiccup and Lucey were happy and they were about to tell their children why. Hiccup came in from the smithy to see his wife had gathered the two kids and they were all seated on the bench in front of the fire. Toothless looked even more curious then the kids.

"James, Linda, Toohless your probably wondering why we have gathered you here today" they both nodded curiously

"Well I'm… I'm… Pregnant!" said Lucy excitedly. They didn't react to this news still letting it sink in they then squealed in excitement and Toothless warbled excitedly and tackled Hiccup to the ground and licked him all over while Lucy hugged Linda and James all laughing.

That's when Stoick, Gobber and Fishlegs burst through the door

Hiccup immediately aimed his shotgun and got in front of his family Fishlegs stuck his hands up while gobber and Stoick caught there breath

"How and why are you here?" asked Hiccup

"Alvin and Dagur helped us escape" said Fishlegs

"he then made Snotlout an offer to join his army" said Gobber

"So we came here to warn you that tomorrow there will be an invasion! But not just here all over the archipelago" finished Stoick.

Next day Berk

Post invasion

"Snotlout there is a missing ship and Stoick Gobber and Fishlegs are nowhere to be found"

"Probably gone off to warn people you seem to be tacking the fact your Husband has betrayed us rather well" said Snotlout

"Well it was a forced marriage to Fishlegs way too nerdy for me"

"Well okay prepare the ship the invasion shall start"

On Hopeless

12 hours before invasion

They were standing inside the Hopeless training arena with a monstrous nightmare a zipplback and a gronckle. Gobber and Stick wanted to stay on the ground and were watching from above the rink was exactly like berk only with fewer cage doors.

"So which dragon do you want?" asked Hiccup

"I've always found gronckles rather pretty" he said

"Okay, walk up to it slowly and extend your arm"

"Which arm because I lost my left a few years ago but thanks to training with Gobber made a new one"

"Woah you lost your arm! How do you move it" now that he knew how looked at the arm and could see the seams where the joints were.

"I made a tiny lever on the inside and when I flip it, it changes and it looks like I'm scratching my arm"

"Well reach out with your real arm and look away"

Fishlegs nervously bit his lip and walked slowly towards the Gronkle when he was in front of it he slowly extended his arm and looked away after a few seconds the Gronckle completed the bond by placing her head in his hand. Fislegs visibly flinched a bit but then looked up to the gronckle who was now nuzzling him.

Hiccup looked up to the rim of the bowl where he called "You sure you don't want a dragon?" he asked

"I would like to keep my feet firmly on the ground!" replied Gobber

Stoick just eyed the dragons suspiciously he still hadn't forgiven the black dragon for tacking his son.

6 hours before invasion

Hiccup was overlooking the training of the troops when his wife approached him.

"So what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can" he said

"Which is?" she asked

He turned to her "face the"

She looked confused

"Surely that was more a Viking thing don't you have a strategy or something?" she asked

"Of course I do but saying that makes it more dramatic"

"Well what is this plan?"

"Well we feed all the dragons fish and then we fly over there ships dropping half-digested fish and-"

She punched him in the shoulder lightly and said still giggling "I'm serious!"

"okay, okay so when they get within catapult range they'll expect rocks to be hitting them but instead scauldrens shall come up and blast there ships then whispering deaths while there confused will dig holes into their ships and from above we shall open fire the speed flashers will be very useful here and hopefully set their ships a light."

"And will this work?" asked Lucy

"It has to"

_**Speed flashers**_

_**They have a long snake like body with no legs or arms just two sets of wings they have teeth that stick out of the mouth and can breath two types of fire:**_

_**A fire which stays close to the ground and falls down so great for rooms and legs **_

_**A fire ball around the size of say a modern day iPhone 3 (whatever that is) and shoot these in a rapid fire stream like a mini gun however they only have 500 shots of this and fires fifty a minute so use wisely **_

_**Statistics **_

_**Defence: the usual scales… 5 **_

_**Attack: fire mist and rapid fire ball…9 **_

_**Colours: bright acid green **_

_**Poison: stinger on ends if tale and in teeth causes numbing limbs and then after a week death **_

_**Radar: average for a dragon… 5 **_

_**Size: same size as a whispering death and similar body style **_

_**Speed: only just able to keep up with a night fury**_

Invasion day

Hiccup watched the ships approach Hopeless he was nervous his signal would be when the cauldrons emerged.

H saw green snake necks appear and gave the order "blow the war horn!" he yelled on a cliff above sat a massive horn once used to signal dragon raids

**BBBWWWWWOOOOORRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! **

Like a cloud dragons took to the sky and flew over the fleet waiting for the second signal the sound of the whispering deaths and screams soon reached their ears. As one they dived all dragons flipping on their sides and diving. As one every dragon and every rider with there bows and fire opened fire. Too the enemy it must have seemed like hel was descending arrows, fire, flaming arrows and a few sword and hammers and bolas falling from the sky. Forever they seemed to fall well that's how the enemy felt looking up not caring about the scauldrons or the whispering deaths.

When they made contact with the ships fiery explosions happened as dragons swooped and dived hiver and diver. In the first few seconds of the attack half of the armada was destroyed.

Dagur looked at the scene with horror 'how could this be!' he thought he then heard the thud behind him and turned to see Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third standing there.

"Ready to die?" he asked

Dagur charged. With a war cry he brought down his sword and his opponent met it with a CLANG! They jumped apart and circled each other than his opponent charged forward he ran forward and they met again only this time they stayed looked together looking into each other's eyes then CRACK! Dagur stumbled away clutching his Brocken nose he had just been head butted!

The stranger then ran forward and kicked his sword hand knocking the sword away he then felt something press against his neck.

He stood up straight and looked at the man who had just beaten him. The man looked around "Where's Snotlout?" he asked.

Dagur laughed "probably with Astrid having fun with your wife!" he laughed pointing to Hopeless

Hiccup looked at Hopeless and saw it was on fire! Without thinking Hiccup shoved Dagur overboard and ran to Toothless getting on him and took off not noticing one detail that would have made him laugh. As Dagur fell he thought 'ha fool I'll easily survive this!' that's when the Whispering death burst out of the water and swallowed him whole not even having to chew thanks to his many rows of rotating razor sharp teeth which ripped Dagur into tiny pieces allowing for easy digestion. The only problem was he tasted horrible!

**Last chapter next time folks!**


	7. AN

_**AN: So sorry it's taking a while to write and I wrote this and I'd like to ask a question **_

_**I have some ideas for a third book in the bounty hunter series when I finished the second one between the second and the third there shall be a 20 years' time gap and it shall be a big 4 one and it shall be the last in the series would you like that. **_


	8. gooodbye

_**AN: Sorry please don't kill me but school has been a b- well you can guess but now that its half term I shall be updating faster and there's the prospects of a second and third series coming out also a vote! **_

_**In one of my upcoming fics it's gonna have people watching like it's a cinema it's gonna be big 4 ( I based that idea off of a big four fic called (big 4 gems of sun and moon good fic along with its first one) so here's the vote! **_

_**Shall Hiccup… **_

_**He can turn into Toothless vote2**_

_**Or**_

_**He has Toothless with him vote1 **_

_**So I'll leave you too decide and now may I present the last sad chapter of! **_

_**Bounty hunter **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**The fall of the archipelago **_

Hiccup had told me to stay here and wait that was 20 minutes ago I could see the explosions and hear the flapping of wings and swishing of swords but apart from that nothing else. I had told the kids to wait in the house but I was still worried about them 'what if something happened to them?' But I was now occupied with the rather pressing problem of the men running and waving swords axes and hammers in the air.

It appeared as though a few boats had Brocken off from the main armada and had sneaked round back. I could fight with a sword but I wasn't too skilled though it appeared none of them really were I had already knocked out seven. Then I spotted a man with black hair and a club I ran up to him and brought my sword down then an axe connected to the sword and I stumbled back standing there was a blonde women who I recognised and dread ran through me I saw the looks she gave me on the ship the jealousy in her eyes. This was the women I dreaded to meet in battle._ Astrid. _

"You've already stole one man from me you're not tacking another" she snarled. She then started swinging her axe this way and that I blocked here and there only just managing to hold onto my sword.

This went on for another few minutes by now every building had been lit on fire apart from ours 'weird' I thought.

At the Haddock house

Me and my brother were sitting by the fire listening to the battle going on outside. Then the back door slammed open to reveal two identical people except one was male the other female.

"oooh look at the little kiddies" jeered the female one

"What should we do with them?" asked the male one

We both stood up and stared throwing anything near us at them they just walked towards us like it was nothing. We slowly backed up into the kitchen then James grabbed a knife and chucked it without thinking. It impaled itself deep into the man's arm he shrieked and pulled it out. Blood poured from the wound. He then lunged forward and hit Jamie on the head and he fell unconscious. I looked at them both wide eyed they slowly forced me into a corner.

"What should we do with her?" asked the male grimacing and clutching his wound

"Knock her out and then-" _THUMP _and everything went black

Back at the fight with Astrid

I was losing strength I wasn't able to hold on any longer when her axe collided with my sword I just let it fall from my grasp and kneeled down.

"Knew you couldn't hold your own in a fight" said Astrid her axe at my throat

"Just finish it" I spat at her shoes

Her axe lowered from my neck she bent down and whispered in my ear "I was just the distraction".

Then a sword ripped out my stomach I gasped at the pain as it was drew out I felt even more pain then the man that had been kneeling earlier who I was about to knock out came into view. Wiping a bloodied sword on his clothes.

"shame you would have had a better life married to me and shame Astrid refused to let me rape you but killing the wife of Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third was as good as It get's"

I then fell onto my back I then heard the screech of a night fury and the hurried footsteps of Astrid and the man.

Hiccup in the sky

I was closing in on hopeless just a few more seconds when I arrived I saw my wife Lucy kneeling on the ground Astrid whispering something in her ear then the sword went through her that's when I screamed my rage I screamed even harder when Snotlout appeared next to Astrid holding the instrument of my wife's demise!

I put the tail fin into position and dived Toothless prepared to fire at them but they ran off into the smoke before I could get them. I had Toothless land next to her and I jumped off and knelt beside my wife. It didn't look good. Blood was pooling beneath her.

"….H..iccup" she rasped "w….ill you …..d…o…one last…..th….ing for….me?" she asked

"yes but your gonna live you will live you have to I can't go through life without you!" I said

"p…..lea…..se…look… after… th…e…..kids" she asked

I nodded and kissed her forehead before i placed my forehead on hers looking into those blue eyes one last time. She slowly closed her eyes.

She was gone.

I stayed there keeping her forehead to mine for a few minutes then I remembered to for fill her last request I placed her body down gently. I then started running towards my house when I rounded a corner I saw tuff and ruff trailing a barrel outside with black dust running out of it through the open door I saw my unconscious kids laying on a massive pile of the stuff. I ran forwards just as ruff lit it alight and they both ran off. Running the fuse had gone a metre two second 3 meters three seconds it was at the door fou-

**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

I was knocked onto my back by the sheer force of the explosion I landed and fell unconscious.

30 minutes later

I awoke to the face of Conscience looking at me worriedly I Looked around to see stoick gobber and Fishlegs standing there. That's when It all came back to me my wife dying ruff setting of the black powder my house with my kids in it exploding!

I stood up much to my body's and consciences protests and ran over to my house all that remained were the four pillars at the edges of the room knelt down in the ashes and dust and sobbed letting out moans of sadness.

'_if only I was a bit faster if only if only!'_

After twenty minutes of this I got up slowly and barged past Stoick and Fishlegs. They looked at each other shrugged and ran after him.

When they caught up with him they saw Toothless siting there in a stance like he was guarding something then they saw Hiccup picking up a limp form.

Fishlegs gasped when he saw the face of Hiccups wife!

Hiccup carried her over to one of the two reaming boats placed her in it and it set off he then got onto Toothless and took off, when the boat was far out to sea they saw Toothless climb high then drop down they heard the screech of the night fury. "Night fury, get down" whispered Fishlegs to himself as the shot from toothless exploded the boat. He then rode off into the west followed by the form of Conscience. Gobber got into the remaining boat followed by stoick. Fishlegs whistled and Meatlug landed next to him and they went into the east.

_Dear archipelago, everyone _

_Hopeless has fallen. As I am writing this people are probably being enslaved and islands are being taken over if this has not happened to you yet then I suggest you get out of there as soon as you can. From now on times will be hard alliances shall be destroyed friendships ruined family's thrown into disarray BUT you must stand together and face this threat take everything in your stride but remember this a new dawn is arriving darker than any other dawn and this force shall be unstoppable so we must hope that something will happen to stop it. _

_From Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third _

_**AN: Cryed a bit when writing this chapter **_____

_**But anyway remember the vote **_

_**He can turn into Toothless vote2**_

_**Or**_

_**He has Toothless with him vote1**_

_**See ya review and favourite and look out for the next fiction of **_

_**Bounty hunter**_


End file.
